Continuous motion pot and pan washing machines, of the type used in restaurants, institutions and other eating facilities often involve a large wash tank or basin in which wash fluid is circulated to provide a rolling wash action for the pots and pans. One such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 issued to Cantrell et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The machine of Cantrell includes a wash tank with multiple jets evenly spaced apart at an elevated position along the rear wall of the wash tank. The tank is filled with water (wash fluid) to a level above the position of the jets. Pots and pans are placed in the wash tank, and a pump is activated to draw fluid from within the wash tank and direct it through the jets to create a jet stream. Each jet directs its jet stream toward the bottom wall of the wash tank, the bottom wall then deflects the jet stream upward and towards the front wall of the tank. The front wall then deflects the upward moving jet stream towards the rear wall of the tank, and the rear wall deflects the jet stream downward and back towards the front wall along the bottom wall. The combination of deflections of the jet stream from the bottom, front and rear walls provides a rolling washing action within the wash tank.
The basic components of the wash tank of an exemplary pot and pan washing machine of the prior art are shown in FIG. 1. Wash tank 10 includes end walls 12 and 14, rear side wall 16, front side wall 18 and bottom wall 19. A pump can be attached to either end wall; in the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, pump 50 is attached to right end wall 14. An impeller located within pump 50 is driven by electric motor 56. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the impeller draws fluid into pump inlet 52 through an intake port (not shown) located in end wall 14. The fluid is then discharged from the pump through pump outlet 54 and into outlet manifold 60. Outlet manifold 60 includes a ninety degree turn, and several other turns, to direct the fluid across the back side of rear wall 16 and out jet nozzles 20 which are protruding through and extending from rear wall 16. The intake port associated with pump inlet 52 is covered by perforated (holes, voids, mesh, etc.) intake manifold 30. Intake manifold 30 includes handle 36 and is removably supported within wash tank 10 for easy cleaning. Intake manifold 30 fits tightly between outer runner 32 and inner runner 34, each of which extends vertically from bottom wall 19. Heating element 40 is positioned between intake manifold 30 and end wall 14 for its protection and to maximize the use of space.
Although the prior art pot and pan washing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 provides an exceptional wash action, many of the components discussed above hinder the overall efficiency and performance of the machine. The inventions disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/947,484, 09/947,485, and 10/744,666, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, provide components that greatly increase the overall efficiency and performance of the machine, including improvements to the intake and discharge manifolds, jets, pump and system assembly methods. Nevertheless, prior to the advent of the instant invention, continuous motion washing machines such as are described above have not generally been utilized for washing small edible items such as produce. Unloading small items such as produce from the wash tank of a continuous motion washing machine is often difficult and time consuming, and typically requires suspension of the wash action while unloading. As a result, such items are typically washed either by hand, or in large specialized produce washing machines in which the produce is submerged in water (or other washing fluid) and moved out of the fluid via a conveyor that moves through the fluid. Washing by hand can be time consuming and inefficient for large amounts of produce. Conveyor-belt type produce washing systems are extremely large and expensive, and therefore only practical for extremely high volumes of produce. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a device and method for washing produce of moderately large volumes of produce in an efficient and effective manner.